1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension board with circuits and a method for manufacturing the suspension board with circuits.
2. Description of Related Art
Actuators are used in drives such as hard disc drives. Such an actuator includes an arm provided rotatably around a rotation shaft, and a suspension board for a magnetic head that is attached to the arm. The suspension board with circuits is a printed circuit board for positioning the magnetic head at a desired track of a magnetic disc.
JP 2012-9111 A describes a flexure that includes a metal substrate for supporting a slider, a base insulating layer formed on the metal substrate, and a wiring formed on the base insulating layer. The wiring is connected to the slider. Signals of recording and reproduction are transmitted to the slider through the wiring.